


Coffee With Cream

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coffee Shops, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Devil Come, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Light Angst, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: Dante runs one of the most thriving coffee shops around town: The Devil May Cry, but what exactly is the secret that gives his brew a five star rating in addition to a lengthy line offemalecustomers?Of course you justhaveto find out...
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337377
Comments: 49
Kudos: 66





	1. Yes, Boss

**Author's Note:**

> A short 4 chapter story for Electra♥
> 
> Enjoy, dear.

What exactly could have been the secret that kept the line at the Devil May Cry coffee shop jutting out of the front door and around the corner of the worn building?

Might it have been the shop’s warming atmosphere? Or possibly the shop’s owner, Dante and his witty charm could take the blame. Whatever the case…the man knew his way around a bag of coffee beans.

“What can I get for you?”

The inquire felt casual yet part of you could detect wisps of flirtation in his husky voice as you took a seat behind the bar.

Dante multitasked beautifully—taking your order while cleansing a mug, meanwhile the other filled to the desired serving for the other customer waiting.

“For you ma'am…would you like cream with that?” He nodded towards the woman.

“Certainly! It’s the special…isn’t it?” The seemingly impatient lady clicked her French tips against the smooth wooden counter, but from the twist in her hips on the stool lead you to believe that work didn’t start 30 minutes ago for her.

Dante smiled lightly to the customer and the many behind her while you just sat by still unaware of what to order. Your mind remained fixed on what kept the small coffee shop so thriving despite him running a one-man crew.

He clearly could use an additional pair of hands so instead of grabbing something to warm your spirit, you requested a job offer.

“Nothing for me but it looks as if you’re quite busy…” The napkin you grabbed took on the form of a swan the longer you sat by thinking now what a ridiculous request to ask.

Dante could handle it, but maybe he couldn’t? Or you actually thought of other things that could happen while working so close to the mysterious shop owner.

Like discovering what gave his coffee five stars in the newspaper or why oddly enough he attracted you with his aged features and charmingly sarcastic vibe.

“Always, but it’s all worth it when they come back for more.” Dante winked to his final customer in line, tipping off her beverage to her with a smirk.

Now the invasion of a family recipe could begin that the morning rush slowed.

“So, do you grow your own coffee beans?”

“I do actually. Everything is freshly made—all home grown here just out back actually. Why? Tryna steal my recipe?” Dante’s grey brows waggled and his side teeth taunted you.

His question felt like more of a challenge like as if he _wanted_ you to try and gather the ingredients yourself if you dared.

“What? No, I just…”

To display he meant no harm in his abrupt accusation, Dante chuckled warmly and shook his head. “Okay so you came in hopes to steal my heart then? To be honest…I’m not a bit convinced.”

“…I just wanted a job…” You spoke delicately.

“A job? You don’t think I can run my own coffee shop?”

“Okay I—”

Suddenly Dante burst into a fit of keeling over laughter that left you to resemblance a traffic sign. He patted your shoulder tenderly, his large hand gripping the bone through your sweater but yet your mind took the gesture to another level.

One in which both of his hands steadied you while your worked your way to a promotion on the boss’s lap.

_Get a grip. He’s just an older guy…_

Yet you still found yourself advancing for the job opportunity anyway despite your confidence going out the door.

“I just need the extra cash and I thought maybe you _wanted_ some extra help.”

“I didn’t put a now hiring sign out but I tell you what, kiddo. I think I’ve busted your balls to enough pieces to see that you’re worthy enough to work under me. Excuse me, _for_ me…but if you ever feel the need to end up beneath me for whatever reason—”

Dante already liked you and could tell having you around would be loads of fun. He actually invaded your privacy even further by tapping your inflamed cheek, his nose just inches away from yours.

“—Just call in sick and I’ll… _we_ can take care of you! Welcome abroad. Now go and rest for your first day tomorrow!”

Flabbergasted, flustered…you name it. All of the above; you were.

“I…Th-thank you…” You stammered.

Luckily the chiming of the bell signaling someone entering the shop ended the excruciating five minutes of awkward conversation you had to endure with your new boss.

Whatever it took to discover why Dante made the best cup of Joe.

“5AM Sharp! Not 5:01AM, not 4:59AM…”

 _Gonna go insane even before you even get your badge to clock in_.

“Yes, sir.”

“ _Sir_? Ooh I like that. Has a nice ring to it.” Dante grinned past the brunette at the counter who paused for her order. His sparkling blue eyes remain fixed upon you all the way until the third customer.

“Um…okay. Well, see you tomorrow.” _Where do you even leave off with this guy?_

“Adios!” Dante tossed up the deuce sign despite his back being towards you; not like he didn’t know you were inspecting his every move.

Orientation would be interesting.


	2. Hard Work Pays Off

The worn-out chemical filled rag you'd been scrubbing the front counter with began to shred the harder you cleaned and soon nothing more of it would exist besides the lingering fumes of Clorox.

“What the _hell_ did I get myself into? This guy is clearly kin to the devil.”

_Ha, little did you know…._

Just four days of working for Dante and yet you were already close to poisoning his morning coffee. The guy may have caught your attention with his looks but the high praise he lugged around for himself definitely kept you in your employee shoes.

You got yourself stuck with tidying up the Devil May Cry, per orders of your grumpy boss due to your second time failing to produce a suitable cup of coffee.

“You call this coffee? I’ve made mud pies that taste better! Start again and make it right or your little behind will be unemployed.”

Dante originally hired you out of sheer spite but he began to get a thrill out of bossing you around. He thought you were cute and also fun to chastise, even though he truly meant no harm behind any of it.

However, he still thought your coffee sucked.

“You said that it tasted fine!”

“Well…I lied…its gross. You’ll run off all my loyal customers with that crap!” Dante wiped the excessive amount of sweetener he’d spilled up before approaching you in a rather hastily manner.

“The key to perfect coffee starts here.” He pointed to your heart. “You gotta put some love into it, amongst other things but first it’s the passion.”

Dante stepped foot in the pantry to retrieve a fresh bag of beans.

“You make it sound so simple.”

“Watch and learn, kid.”

Dante began working his magic while you tended to the few customers that came in. They both ordered the special: Coffee with a dash of cream, as well as a few pastries for the road.

“The main pot is out…” A gloomy state caught your boss’s attention and for the first time in two days you could actually say you didn’t feel like walking out.

“I’ll fix that, you just do something about that frown…I don’t like it, doesn’t really fit a face like yours. Customers love happiness so…”

“Fix it or I’m fired…yeah, yeah I know.” You exhaled deeply before heading back out to the floor.

Meanwhile Dante prepared more coffee.

*****

“Alright, rookie! Break time. You’ve got 15 minutes, not 16 or 14.” Dante tapped your shoulder, nodding towards the front door. “Be back and ready for another lesson!”

“Yes, sir…” You headed for the backroom but your boss surprised you by grabbing hold of the back of your apron.

“Take your break outside… _never_ in the storage room.”

“ _You_ take breaks there all the time! Besides…it’s freezing out there and I don’t exactly have a coat.”

The seesaw winter winds left you unsure of how to properly dress for the day. The mornings were cool but the afternoons warm and by night ice would coat the hoods of cars and the streets.

Dante sighed irritably but allowed the one-time slip to happen. “Fine, but don’t touch anything.” He grumbled before heading back out to the floor.

_Why is he such a handsome jerk?_

Maybe your boss wasn’t a dickhead and just had a way of handling his business so that everything flowed accordingly. After all, you _did_ abruptly invade Dante’s coffee shop with absolutely no skill known to man of how to brew coffee.

The shit pot you had at home didn’t come close to the smooth blend of rich beans and sweet syrups he'd create and despite you agreeing to not disturb the organization of the back room, you just couldn’t help but to feel a bit salty of how the man insulted your attempts.

“I’ll show him…”

While Dante tended to the customers out front, you upped your efforts in perfecting your coffee brewing skills.

“Cream with that, ma'am?”

“Of course, Dante. Why would I want it any other way?” The customer—a regular purred. She’d taken to calling the man by name, hoping to catch more than just the special for the day.

Dante nodded, filling the women’s cup the rest of the way with a heart shaped dollop of cream but soon the silver canister began to sputter and puke up splats and sloshes, indicating that a refill would be in order.

“Ah, there you go. You got the last of my famous cream…enjoy.” Dante winked to the woman, deliberately bumping his hand into hers while handing off the beverage.

It wasn’t just the coffee that brought the ladies back. At some point a bit of flirting never hurt, especially when the tips were as gracious as they were.

“Always…” The chiming of the bell rang as the last customer left, nearly spilling her drink in the process from gawking over your boss.

Dante chuckled to himself as he slipped the $12 bucks from the counter, depositing $2 of it into the register and the rest in his pocket.

See, the tips were nice. Imagine what the guy got on a _busy_ day.

*****

Your back faced the door as Dante entered the kitchen with his arms folded casually. As much as he wanted to fuss at you for ignoring his orders for raiding the store room, your determination gave him a few ideas.

“I see you don’t listen, rookie.”

“…I just wanted to practice…please don’t fire me, sir. I’ll pay for whatever I used out my check.” You shuddered from the sudden intrusion. The coffee you’d prep sat unfinished as your boss advanced to you.

“Certainly, smells better than the last can of crap you made.” Dante’s brow cocked on his pretty face as his skepticism raised. “How does it taste?”

“I…I haven’t had a chance to sample it, sir. I didn’t get to add cream…” Your hands shook even still as your dried them on your apron.

You would have preferred to be the one who took first drink but Dante sipped the sweet hazelnut flavor and dark roast you’d brewed to near perfection.

“Well…” He began.

“Well?”

“That’s actually pretty good, but you still suck…rookie.” Dante smirked, literally poking at you. “You wanna know the secret to making it _really_ good?”

“I thought it was love?”

Dante shook his head, “It’s the added ingredients. Now get back out there. I have to prepare more creamer.” And before you could say another word, your boss disappeared through what appeared to be an exit, even locked the door behind him in a haste.

 _What was that_?

*****

You had a strange boss. Not like a ‘ _stand behind you while you eat_ ’ type of strange but it wasn’t a doubt in your mind that Dante had his secrets. He never let you stock the backroom or be around to witness him work his magic with the additives.

You only witnessed his amazing brewing skills and even still he limited what you saw with that. You thought nothing of it your first week but as time progressed, the Devil May Cry's backroom soon became your obsession and why you were never allowed in it alone.

An unexpectedly slow day took a turn as a very disgruntled customer entered the shop.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to take my order?" The guy from behind the counter asked in a snarky tone, tapping his fingers on the display case, pointing to a scone.

“One strawberry scone and a cup of hot chocolate.”

You briefly considered spitting in the guy’s drink but you figured your boss wouldn’t approve, but then again how would he know?

“Will that be for here or to go?”

The guy scoffed as if you should have known the answer, “I’m in a rush.”

Undeterred by the guy’s rude behavior, you nodded. “Coming right up…”

“Where is Dante?” It was a question but more of a demand the guy made as he reached for his wallet, pulling out the appropriate amount of payment after.

Come to think of it this was the _first_ guy you’d seen in the shop oddly. Nearly all of the customers were women, most regulars who all ordered coffee with cream…

Carefully turning around despite your lips pressed into a line and brow twitching, you replied, “In the kitchen, sir.”

Ironically enough you needed to sneeze and what better place than the dickhead's scone? Bastard.

“Get him.” The guy barked.

“He's busy…”

“Don’t be mean to my barista, Tal.” Dante said, his expression nearly unreadable as he strolled from the back. His face had a flush to it and a slight twitch at the corner of his lips turned them upward. He leaned across the counter on his elbows and turned his head slightly, catching a glance of you.

“She did nothing but her job and I don’t appreciate you making her upset.”

The guy lurched over as well, “Business now, or after this little honey is away?”

“I told you call before showing up, didn’t I?” Dante pushed himself from the smooth wooden surface. He shuffled around the few rags tossed on the counter, disposing of them in the proper bin.

“Yes but…”

“No, Tal. That’s not how we do it and considering you’re empty handed I’d say you don’t have your end of the deal?” Dante patted your shoulder reassuringly before stepping from behind the counter, closing the gap between him and the guy.

“Don’t come in here demanding shit, especially from her. You get my money and well… _then_ you can wear the pants in the relationship with your boss or whatever…I don’t know, but leave…now.”

“Dante I—”

Just a simple clearing of your boss’s throat and shift of his waistband was enough for the guy to drop his half-eaten scone on the counter and split but not before apologizing to you rather quickly.

Your heart shot with great speed from your toes to your brain…how were you even still standing with the rush of excitement that entered your body?

Had your boss really just stood up for you?

“Sorry about him. Usually when you tell someone to call before they show up, they don’t do either but I guess some people just don’t comprehend what it means to _stay away_. Are you alright?”

Dante looked back to you. His face hadn’t changed from the expressionless glare he wore but the sweat around his temple seemed to dry.

“Yes…thank you.”

“I hate doing business with people, but if the money is good then I consider it. It’s just hard to know _who_ to get in bed with. Tal and his boss were great in the beginning but now…”

“He’s fucking you over?”

Dante’s tongue clicked and his eye winked, “Bingo.” He wagged his finger, indicating you’d hit the nail on the coffin.

“Well…I hope everything gets worked out…”

_Great thing to say. At least clean up the damn mess the guy made._

Dante noted your jumbled behavior and stopped you before you had the chance to tidy up the half-eaten pastry.

“Take the rest of the day off. Don’t worry…its paid time off.”

“…Really?” Shocked but thankful, your apron left your body so quickly that you nearly knocked over a few mugs in the process.

You could have sworn it was the fact that you’d gotten the rest of the day off that caused the big smile on your face but deep down you knew it was because Dante finally began treating you like something more than just the straw vendor he couldn’t stand.

“Yes, you’ve been working hard and I actually have things I need to do which means I have to close shop. Your coffee doesn’t taste like potting soil anymore but I still can’t have you here alone.”

“Jeez, I wonder how you compliment.”

“Ha! You’re quite cute. How’s that, hm?” Dante smirked in regards to your blank but gradually flustering expression.

“Mm, see you tomorrow…rookie.”

Your boss’s laughter echoed as he disappeared through the backroom. He continued to compare everything in a garbage can to your coffee, though it all ended in an apology.

At least he thought you were cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante's looks alone could make him more tips than a check.  
> Also, I MIGHT be posting an old story again...  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Last One Hired; First One Fired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep the chapters short, I've chose to end this in 4 chapters instead of 3.

The bell to the Devil May Cry chimed what felt like every second since 5am. Today particular became busy the more the morning progressed mostly due to the drop in temperature in addition to the usual busy traffic that came by.

Dante wore a smirk while he steamed milk, frothing it just right to leave a thick layer of foam nestled right on top of the roasted goodness he’d created.

He handed the cup off to the pretty brunette customer, making sure his fingers brushed hers. She blushed, of course and when she went into her purse to pull out her wallet, Dante waved his hand and shook his head, no.

“Its on the house, sweetheart.”

But yet still somehow a fucking $20 ended up in the tip jar.

“You’re ridiculous.” You scoffed, cleaning up a spill while your boss renewed his whore money.

“Pfft, you get good and you too can get paid despite taking care of the tab.” Dante grinned.

“I don’t have what you have.”

“What? Good looks? Talent? The best damn coffee in the city?”

“No, an ego the _size_ of the city.” You rolled your eyes, “I’m going on break.”

Dante thought you were funny, so he laughed at your joke but caught you off guard when he offered to buy you something to snack on.

“You look hungry. Pick something and I’ll make you something to drink: today’s special to go with it.”

“…Okay.” You hesitated but settled with a cream cheese bagel topped with fresh fruit.

Meanwhile Dante prepared a latte made specially for you.

*****

It never ceased to amaze you how anyone could create a picture out of liquid, foam and spices yet your boss somehow worked all three into a piece of art.

“The whole putting my initials in a heart is cute and all, sir but I don’t have 10 bucks to tip you for being a—”

“A what?’” Dante took a big ole bite right out your bagel and although you wanted it, watching him scoop cream cheese from the corners of his mouth with his daring pink tongue caught your attention even more.

“…A talented young man.” Flustered, you sipped your latte, basking in the warmth and richness of the drink.

The smooth blend of espresso and steamed milk warmed your belly and put a smile on your face.

“Uh huh. Well, I have to step out…you think you can handle being here alone for about 30 minutes?” Dante seemed hesitant but by now if he didn’t trust you then why the hell were you employed?

“…I think so.”

“You shouldn’t get many customers—any really but just tend to them as necessary. Anyways, I’m counting on you not to destroy this place.”

“I’ll do my best, sir.” You assured, finishing off your half-eaten breakfast.

Dante stepping out would put your working skills to the test but also give you a chance to tend to the nagging thoughts in your mind. Why exactly weren’t you allowed in the backroom?

“Great, I’m counting on you.”

*****

The backroom appeared like any other storage area but what you couldn’t comprehend was why Dante never allowed you in it? You didn’t care to steal his recipes or even try and profit off of them, after all…who could work his magic?

You just wished to do more for the Devil May Cry by demonstrating to your boss that you could actually produce something worthy other than just burnt coffee and disintegrating rags from too many cleaning products. Dante lessened his insults but you still felt a wall between you two.

“This place could actually use some tidying up…” You mumbled to yourself as you glanced from the little window in the door.

The café became clear from both customers and your boss so you took it upon yourself to clean up the empty bottles and many wrappers that cluttered the storage room’s space.

You disposed of them properly in the recycling bins as well as spot mopped the floor. The storage rack now had signing on it, labeling which coffee beans were which as well as new suggestions you thought your questionable boss would like.

Dante kept his space up in order but even with his outstanding brewing skills he still had a hard time doing it all on his own. Sometimes he forgot to wash the pots or throw out the old milk, but that’s where you came in now.

You were on the last bit of your cleaning when a particular squeaky hinge on the back door caught your attention. You knew better than to let your curiosity roam; a salted cat you surely would be.

But you pushed the ajar door to its fully open status before stepping into the tiny room. You didn’t know what was worse: the fact that your boss’s office was the size of a closet, or the fact that he hid it as if it were secret worthy.

“I wouldn’t want anyone to see this poor excuse either.” You scoffed. As many tips that poured in that jar and you would think that Dante would have a spacious office with a futon and file cabinets.

Little did you know that the room you were currently rummaging through wasn’t the man's office at all.

_‘NEW! Strawberry Cream additive: Just a drop of **special** cream is all you need!’_

What special cream?

The scrawled sheet of paper on the desk caught your attention but before you could get a chance to investigate further into it, the front bell to the Devil May Cry chimed rather vehemently, making you jump.

There barely was enough time for you to slip out the door before your boss came storming in the back room, appearing royally pissed.

“I told you **not** to be in the back room alone!” Dante said sternly, seemingly not as upset as he appeared. You were confused actually at this point.

You would have thought he would have slammed something by now.

“I’m sorry… no customers came in like you said so I just cleaned up a little…”

Dante surveyed the area, noting that there no longer were turned over bags of coffee beans just lying around and the grape jam he’d order now was tucked away in its respective location.

“Did I ask you to?”

“No, sir b-u-ut…” You stammered. Sometimes, you dreaded being Dante's only employee since there was no one else for him to fuss at. He was alright at times, practically a charming asshole but he had his days where you wanted to call the health inspector with some fake story about how he would use other things besides cream in his coffee.

This, though, although interesting, may have been the truest lie ever.

“Don’t but me, kid! I told your ass to stay out of here!” Dante shouted, knowing that the few customers who tailed in could probably hear him.

“I had things set up a certain way back here and you just came in changing them! I don’t even see the beans from earlier! On top of that, you’re not out on the floor and there are customers!”

“Yes, because it needed tidying! Don’t you think I know that? I am not an idiot! And everything has a label now; it’s just the bit more you needed! I’m not going to sit around and let you continue to fuss at me because you’re a grumpy, old unorganized man!” You yelled back.

Your cheeks steamed with heat from your anger, your nostrils flaring. Quite possibly this was the first time you’d ever put your foot down with anyone, a bit shocking but Dante stood there, mouth agape.

“And I’m not a kid! You’re just old and mean!”

The whole café fell silent, the clamoring ceasing in the main dining area. Dante swallowed, switching from foot to foot and by now his mouth already shut.

“…Hang up your apron and clock out.”

“Wha—”

“Go.” Dante murmured. He spun on the heels of his boots before shoving the door open so hard that it stayed that way.

Your boss tended to the customers while you rushed out the front door, coat in hand and tears on your cheeks. You were sure to be fired next time you came in but at that moment the only thing you desired most was to be away from the dilated sea of eyes at the café.

*****

"I should just fire you.” Dante didn’t have too many more nerves left for you to get on but for some reason he still chose to deal with you despite your whole outburst.

Unknowingly you both sat up all night thinking about the incident and how it could have been prevented. Dante overreacted but so did you and you both tossed and turned all night from the things you’d said.

But after two days of being off without pay and any knowledge of if you still were employed, you dialed up your dickhead boss to see what was up.

"So, do it. I’ve heard enough of your negativity," You rolled your eyes as you punched in an order, finalizing the bill. You’d kept you job but unfortunately Dante kept his attitude.

Your boss scoffed and snickered at the same time and he would have burst into full blown tears if the line in the café didn’t hang out the door.

"Have you?"

Dante figure why fire his only help? Especially on days like such. You’d get over whatever hate you had for him after a promotion.

“Thank you, come again. We have plenty of coffee.” Your whole demeanor lacked interest, even your farewells now sucked and left a bitter taste in the customer’s mouth.

You sighed. You thought maybe you should get another job? Being behind the counter, and working for the most insufferable boss wasn’t _working._ You didn’t get the tips Dante got and no one flirted with you but surprise, surprise.

Things were soon about to change.

A particularly handsome customer made you the highlight of the day with his charming vibe. He had you in mind the whole time and even slipped you a tip…which didn’t go unnoticed by your now jealous boss.

“You’re an angel, have a good day.” The nice guy winked to you, slipping more than just a $10 your way.

Dante however didn’t care for the tip but the number you’d just snuck off the counter and into your pocket.

“Uh, you do know employees can’t take offers, right?”

“Excuse me?” Your brow rose on your face, “He didn’t offer me anything and you take shit from customers all the time!”

“ _Pfft_ , I’m the boss! And you think I didn’t notice how he clearly was hitting on you?” Dante may have jumped the gun, unknowingly spilling some private information with his words.

“Why do you care who hits on me? Customers hit on you all the time and I don’t care.” The distance between you two only exacerbated the redness in both your cheeks since your hands continuously brushed against one another.

“I…it doesn’t matter! Get back to work, rookie.” Dante rushed off, aiming to go clean off the tables but instead he occupied himself with fixing the bell on the door that didn’t chime anymore.

At least this made the high traffic feel like a slowdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante and his craziness likes you...but just how much?
> 
> If you're confused about the backroom situation... it's a room but also there is another room connected to it (room within a room) Dante doesn't want you in either, especially the room that had the desk and paper in it, but he's not so strict on the backroom(storage area) where you cleaned, as long as he's there with you.   
> Hope that helps.
> 
> Feedback is nice. Thanks for reading💛


	4. I'll Take The Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shhh,” You soothed, running a thumb across the head of your boss’s leaking cock, “I’ll be your little taste tester, sir.”

“Hey, boss? I’m going on break!” You announced as you grabbed your coat and headed towards the front door.

The next day felt just as awkward as the last; every since your boss got bothered by a customer flirting with you. Dante kept a close eye on you, making sure you kept your greetings down to a minimum. He didn’t raise too much fuss about the female clientele but any guy that stopped by got a very flat and rather dry ordering experience from him.

 _“Let me handle this.”_ He would say.

“Boss! Hey, you around? Did you hear me? I said I was going to break.”

Dante didn’t reply so that meant he either didn’t hear you or he could have been ignoring you from earlier when you accepted a rather gracious tip anyways. Either way you felt informing him face to face was more suitable than hoping he heard you shouting.

“Boss? Are ya back here?” You inquired, unsure of if you should proceed in entering further into the backroom.

“What are you doing in here?” Dante came out of nowhere, giving you a fright.

You immediately noted his flustered appearance and unbuckled belt.

“Um…going to break, sir. I wanted to tell you before I went…” Your brows knitted on your face, the corner of your lip now probably sporting crimson from you biting it.

As said before, you had a strange boss. Dante had these tendencies to just vanish and reappear as if he’d just ran a marathon. You never knew why but it only happened whenever he would leave from the door in the backroom.

“Well go! You’re wasting time standing here.” Dante rushed you off but you didn’t budge.

“Are you okay? You seem…antsy?”

“I’m fine, working on something.”

“Um…need any help? I want to fix what happened between us, sir. You’re a good boss and I would hate to get fired...” You cleared your throat. “I’m sorry I took that tip. I didn’t take the guy’s number though.”

Dante stood up straight and buckled his belt with his hand that wasn't gripping the edge of the counter. He counted his breaths as he took them before stepping closer to you.

“You want to help me? I’m designing new recipes, perhaps you want to give them a taste.”

“Sure, sir…I don’t mind.” You nodded.

Part of this also was to figure out why the guy seemed so suspect. Something definitely was up with your boss.

“Fine, but the shop has to close then. We both can’t be back here with the floor unattended.” Dante didn’t give you time to respond as he locked the front door as well as flipped the open sign over.

All this for recipe preparation?

“Let’s go, rookie.” He demanded, requesting that you follow him into the kitchen.

*****

Dante brought you over to what he called the testing lab, which in reality was just a counter in the back of the kitchen with access to the weird room he would go to.

On a tray he presented you with several shot glasses of coffee and other drinks, all different flavors and temperatures.

“I’m trying out a new hot chocolate recipe but I can’t seem to get the right ratio of cream down.”

“I’m sure whatever you come up with will work out, sir. You’re very good at what you do.”

Dante watched you for a minute and admired the way you lit up for his passion. You were so attentive and right in the moment without even thinking he took your hand.

“You think so?”

“…Yes.” You murmured softly, ensnared by those captivating blue eyes your boss had.

Dante nudged for you to take a sip, encouraging you to be honest if you didn’t like it.

“Wow…it’s really smooth, sir.”

“That’s the new strawberries and cream hot chocolate. I think it will be a hit.” Dante smiled, handing you a beverage napkin.

You sampled each glass, giving your honest review in the end. Some you favored while others needed more work but the most important part was that you were involved in something your boss really enjoyed.

It scored you major promotional points and quite the bit of flirting.

“You’re not bad after all, rookie.”

“I’m just trying to do good here. I don’t want any problems.”

“Ya know, * _Name_ *…ever since you’ve showed up, I’ve been getting quite the business…” Dante paced the floor, his eyes locked onto you, “And I’ve figured out why recently.”

“Yes?”

“It’s because I can’t get you out of my head, and that makes me do things…” Dante stopped in front of you, his brow twitching as well as the corners of his lips.

His hands flexed by his sides, impatient to what his mind wanted to do.

“Wait…what?” You did a double take at your boss’s words. “What do you mean, sir?”

“I think you’re just the cutest thing…”

“But how has that helped the business?”

Dante sighed before preparing himself for the worst. He took hold of your hand, intertwining your fingers together and stepping so close that his boots touched your shoes.

“…You didn’t want me to take that guy’s number because you want me for yourself…”

“Mmm look who deserves a promotion.” Dante tilted your head back, his fore and thumb finger tucked under your chin. “Kiddo, your face is all red. What you’ve never had a man have a crush on you before?”

You blinked several times, “So is that why you’ve been torturing me for weeks?”

“Perhaps, but I also have to make a living and I can’t have someone messing it up just because they should get to know me more.” Dante smirked, “What do you say?”

He still held his close contact with you but didn’t have your chin in his hand anymore. Instead, now his face tickled your neck as he nuzzled his way behind your ear.

“I’ll even let you take breaks upstairs now.”

“And by upstairs you mean your bedroom?” You scoffed, your eyes tumbling in your skull. “Is that how you do it? You can’t date employees…”

“Sure, I can, it’s my coffee shop. Besides, you always have your nose in the air when someone compliments me. So, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you liked me back.” Dante kissed your neck gently.

You bit your lip, leaning into your boss slightly, “Well, when you’re not barking orders and yelling at me, you’re decent to be around.”

"Are you trying to get me to like you? Because its working.” He smiled fondly at you, once more holding your chin. "I think you've been holding out on me. Why don’t you tell me these things more often?”

You angled your head up to look at Dante; his free hand wrapping around one of your suspenders, "You’re not nervous are you, sweetheart?"

“I walk on eggshells around you—never knowing what will set you off so I say nothing. I don’t want to lose my job by saying the wrong thing.” You confessed.

Dante nodded before pulling you closer, wetting his lips. No words were uttered as he leaned in, watching the small arch up you gave as encouragement. Very delicately he pressed his lips into yours, bringing one of his hands to hold your face.

In a soothing sway, his thumb fanned across your cheek.

"Right now, I’m not your boss…unless you want me to be, but tell me, how far are you willing to go?” Dante asked.

You inquired back, breathless when you finally broke away. "How far do you wanna go?” You were down for whatever Dante wanted to do; the _real_ reason you took the job to begin with.

“Hmm, maybe if you’re ready you could learn what makes my drinks taste so good. Do you like the idea of that, rookie?" Your boss questioned, his eyes dark slivers as lust dripped from his husky voice.

“Yes, sir.” You nodded hastily.

"Kneel down," Dante demanded, his voice erotically low.

You pulled your apron off and tossed it on the ground, quickened to obey, feeling a thrill to sink to your knees in front of your now not so grumpy boss.

"That bad huh?" Dante slowly unbuttoned his jeans, lifting his waistband away from himself until his hard dick sprung free, already erect and waiting for you. “I would keep that on if I were you, you’ll need it.”

There it stood; straight up, proud and tall with the rest of him dangling underneath; soft curls around, nothing but man though the head seemed rather dampened and flushed as if this wasn’t his first time with his cock in hand for the day.

Dante lazily ran his hand up and down his impressive length; the pre that was slick at the tip making the gesture easier. You licked your lips while your mouth watered with anticipation of tasting him.

You not only wanted to make your boss happy, but you desired to demonstrate to him that you were more useful than to scrub coffee mugs and get on his nerves.

For the first time, you held your boss’s cock and saw it up close, something that you two unknowingly fantasized about.

“I’m also curious to know your secret. You’ll tell me after, won’t you?” You asked, watching him from beneath your lashes.

You ran your wet tongue; as broad and all-encompassed as you could make it from the underside base of Dante’s cock and up to the head, taking your time to feel every vein pulsing against the muscle.

You could feel his pretty blue eyes watching you attentively; a sudden grip on your hair tightening every so often.

“Yes, whatever you want, but maybe you’ll figure it out before then.”

The soft pressure from the underside of his dick encouraged you to push your tongue against the sensitive frenulum and then around; your tongue exploring and feeling every part of the tip.

It took a second for Dante to gain his composure, and when he did, he came within seconds, rubbing himself against your bottom lip. You felt confused, wondering if your boss was a minute man or if he already had his load waiting, until you realized what he meant about _‘You figuring it out'_.

The taste was mild but familiar—not much to go off of. You felt a rush of arousal mixed with anxiety, but relaxed, and opened your mouth wide again for your boss to give it another try.

You treated him like he was a lollipop, giving small kitten licks before you popped the whole head in your mouth; sucking and wetting Dante’s cock, tasting his manly flavor.

"Oh, damn. Look at you go, rookie.”

The grip in your hair got tighter as your boss tried to compose himself before he sprayed your pretty face so soon again.

*****

Again, the back of your taste buds danced at the déjà vu you had as Dante once more dripped his seed in your mouth. You smirked and pulled off with a pop, strings of saliva connecting through the air like a spiderweb.

“Has anyone every told you that your come is…actually _good_?” You asked, sucking the remnants off your lips.

Dante chuckled since it wasn’t the first time, he’d heard such a thing. In fact, the question you asked brought back memories for the man.

“Funny you ask. My first customer said the same thing and next thing you know…I have a coffee shop and a line of tantalizing honeys all hooked on my drinks.”

“Wait…” In that moment of time, it dawned on you what your boss meant. Your face contorted in a mixture of shock and disbelief as you bit on your lip restraining the words that wanted to escape.

You could taste the sweet, smooth taste…the same taste that you’d sampled early with the new recipes he’d presented.

“…You…”

Dante hummed a little, tilting his head with a smirk, “My father gave me more than just his horns and wings.” He helped you to your feet before lining his lips up with your ear.

“I’m gonna let you in on a secret," Dante spoke, his voice dark and sweet. "But only if you promise not to tell."

“…What is it?” You swallowed.

“Not many people know it, but devil sperm is quite the additive that you humans love in your coffee.”

By now your jaw met the floor and your eyes were the size of two moons. No fucking way…

“You alright, sweetheart?” Your boss asked, his hand coming up and patting your cheek, almost hard enough to qualify as a slap. “You’ll be an addict too, watch why don’t you.”

“…Did you say, _devil_? I knew you had to be spawned from hell, no way anyone could have a stick that far up their ass. What kind of fucked up coffee shop are you running??” You shook your head.

Out of all the things to be wrong with your boss…

Dante shrugged, "A highly successful one.” He grabbed your wrist. “You asked and now you know."

Well, things could have been worse. Perhaps consuming your boss’s _special_ cream didn’t have any harmful side effects after all since you felt fine. On the downside, and you hated to admit it but you surely craved even more now.

"I did…but, tell me the truth," You purred, kneeling back in front of Dante. "Is it really _that_ addicting? And can I have more?"

Dante made a face as though the mere sound of your words would make him come. “You…you’re not upset or freaked out?”

“It was my choice to be nosy and dig in your privacy, so it’s only right I face the consequences of sampling your special cream…” You blushed and ducked your head down.

“Besides,” You added, “I _want_ more and if you’re a devil like you say then that means you have plenty.”

“Mmmm,” Dante’s low rumble broke through his shut mouth, “You do look so pretty with my cock twitching between your soft lips.” A high, animalistic mewl escaped next as he snatched the clip on your suspenders.

“Shhh,” You soothed, running a thumb across the head of your boss’s leaking cock, “I’ll be your little taste tester, sir.”

Dante didn’t even give you an opportunity to think; his hips snapped forward, forcing his way into your mouth. Soon, your nose became buried in a bush of white pubic hair. Your boss began having a hard time breathing and it only intensified when he began fucking your mouth like a twat.

“Careful, you just might get your picture on the wall, I’m thinking…employee of the month? No, no.” Dante ruffled up his Henley in his fist while his other steered your head. “Should be _rookie_ of the year.”

You were in a daze, not remembering what breathing fresh air felt like or what it meant to talk shit. Your nostrils were filled by an intoxicating manly scent and your throat numb from all the abuse.

Again, your tummy rumbled but not with hunger.

“Thirsty, are you?” Dante’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline before he licked his lips at you. He watched you swallow his sweet cream, loving how you rubbed your stomach after in satisfaction.

“You have no idea, sir.”

With an erotic twist on things; Dante gathered a few shot glasses before rejoining you, “Don’t stop now, get your fill, rookie.” He wasted now time in filling each up, observing as you tossed each back.

“You’re definitely thirsty for my special cream.” Dante chuckled breathlessly. “I don’t think you even swallowed all of that glass yet before taking another. I’m impressed, rookie.”

You hummed contently as you sucked and licked each inside of all four shot glasses spotless.

“Are you really proud of me?” You smiled.

“You were so good roo—sweetheart. So good at helping with testing my new recipe.” Dante praised, then immediately pouted. “But I don’t want to share with anyone else now and that’s bad news for business.”

“Maybe you could create a menu just for me.”

Dante ran his hand over your jawline and let his fingers drift down your throat. "I think I'd like that," he said quietly. "Though I need you and your throat's help planning.”

A quiet moan escaped your lips as you dropped to your knees, and rubbed your face over your boss’s groin, feeling the long, thick hardness there. “I’ll get to it right away, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Thank you, Electra for the idea that inspired this story and I hope that you enjoyed it. <3  
> Also, thank you to anyone else who enjoyed as well.


End file.
